


Treats All Round

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's Halloween costume takes Spike by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats All Round

 

 

Treats All Round

 

 

“We’re gonna have a good night tonight. Free candy, dancing and no demons. Perfect holiday,” Xander said rubbing his hands together and grinning. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us Giles? We’ve still got time to put a costume together for you.”

 

Giles, who was counting out some bills from his wallet merely gave Xander a pained look.

 

“Come on, Watcher,” Spike clicked his fingers under Giles nose. “I’ve got places to go, people to see an’ all that.”

 

Buffy was busy examining her reflection in the mirror. She could see Giles standing just by her shoulder in the glass but Spike of course was invisible. “You’d better not be planning anything, Spike. This is my night off.”

 

Spike snorted. “All self-respectin’ demons take time off on Halloween.”

 

“Yeah but your chipped and working for us, that’s not so much with the self-respect,” Xander said his grin widening.

 

“Where’s Willow?” Anya asked before Spike could retaliate. She got up from the sofa smoothing down her nurses uniform and touching her little hat to make sure it was on straight. “We need to get going, we’re supposed to start having Halloween fun at half past seven and its nearly that now.”

 

“She’ll be here,” Buffy said. “Any minute now, Willow’s never late.”

 

Giles frowned at her. “Are you sure costumes are a good idea? You remember what happened last time.”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Buffy assured him. “Willow got these off the internet. No creepy shop, no sneaky spells, no craziness. I promise.”

 

Spike remembered that particular Halloween, the Slayer had been lying there whimpering and whining and shaking like a character from a bad penny novelette and he’d been seconds from tearing the bitches throat out when the spell had lifted and she’d kicked his arse. Again.

 

Still, Spike noticed that she had elected not to wear the flouncing Victorian style dress this time, she was some sort of warrior princess with weapons. In spite of her reassurances to the Watcher, and they had been constant over the last week, the Slayer wasn’t taking any chances of getting caught out again.

 

“Watcher, my money,” Spike prompted. “‘ave it ready for me in future.”

 

“I told you yesterday, I had to go to the ATM. Charging us for your knowledge and fighting expertise to help us save people’s lives, its immoral, its…” Giles let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Look who I’m talking too.”

 

“Uh huh, ‘artless that’s me. Now hurry up I’ve gotta get goin’.”

 

“So do we,” Anya bounced on the spot. “Can’t Willow just meet us there?”

 

“It’s alright, here she comes,” Xander said from where he was peering out of the window.

 

A few moments later the door opened and Willow hurried in. “Sorry. Sorry. I’m late, I know. Sorry.”

 

“Well you’re here now,” Anya said pleased. “Let’s go.”

 

Wiggling slightly in her leather pants which were sticking to her uncomfortably, Buffy turned to Willow and smiled clapping her hands together. “You look great, Wills! I love it!”

 

Tucking his money into the inner pocket of his leather duster Spike turned to leave. His eyes landed on Willow and he stopped short unsure if his eyes were deceiving him or not.

 

“It’s a very nice dress.”

 

Anya was walking around Willow to examine her from all angles and Spike rather wished he had that privilege too. She looked exceptional in that dress. No gaudy colours and ruffles and flounces like the Slayer had worn, but a pale green which went well with her eyes. The dress cinched in at the waist highlighting her delicate figure and pushing her breasts up high; all soft and round and pale. Spike licked his bottom lip.

 

“Thanks, Anya.” Willow smiled and fluffed the dress a little.

 

“You pull that style off much better than I did,” Buffy said approvingly. “What do you think, Xan?”

 

“Willow’s got breasts,” Xander said staring at her chest in amazement. “Um, I er, I meant… Giles, what did I mean?” he asked desperately. Anya was giving him the evil eye.

 

“Leave me out of it,” Giles said heading for the stairs. “If you’ll all excuse me. Have a nice night.”

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Buffy almost skipped across the room. “I never get a night off, I want to make the most of it.”

 

“Yeah!” Xander pumped his fist in the air. “Lets Bronze it up.”

 

“I’m not going to forget about Willow’s breasts,” Anya warned as she followed him out the door.

 

“Are you coming now, Spike?” Willow’s nose wrinkled in confusion, he was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. “Spike?”

 

He couldn’t stop staring at her. “Your hair.”

 

She was wearing it differently tonight, the long red tresses pinned to the top of her head with two fine strands framing her face. It was not the intricate loops and curls he was used to, but the style was reminiscent enough of his human days to cause him to stare.

 

“Oh,” Willow touched a hand to her head brow crinkling, her next words automatic, “You don’t like it?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

Xander mentioning her breasts had made her uncomfortable, it had been a huge concession to the spirt of Halloween costumes for Willow to wear something that revealed so much of her, but it was Spike’s words that made her flush.

 

“Oh, well, I assumed, you know, what with the staring that you didn’t like it or thought it looked stupid or something.”

 

Spike couldn’t help himself, he reached out and drew one of those fine strands through his thumb and forefinger finger. “”It’s a woman’s great mystery you know, her hair.”

 

Willow blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Oh not so much nowadays,” Spike shrugged, regretfully dropping his hand back to his side. “But in my day it was.” His voice took on an almost wistful quality. “You can’t know what its like, love, to be a man an’ unpin all those twists an’ curls an’ feel ‘em slide through your fingers like silk an’ tumble down to soft bare shoulders. Nothin’ in the world more sensual than that.”

 

Willow swallowed reflexively, she felt warm all of a sudden.

 

“You can’t know what it’s like, seein’ that hair spread out over your pillow, a nice snowy white pillow, all tangled an’ mussed from hours of makin’ love.”

 

Pressing her hand to her heart in an effort to try and still its rampant beating, Willow swallowed again past her dry throat. “You can take it down, if you like.”

 

Willow wanted to kick herself, not only did she sound completely breathless, but she was pretty sure that look of longing on his face didn’t have anything to do with her.

 

There was a momentary flicker of surprise on his face, but then he closed the gap between them and reached for her. He wasn’t going to refuse an offer like that.

 

Carefully Spike unpinned her hair. The fiery silken locks fell willingly into his waiting hands and Spike took full advantage of it; hefting the heavy weight of her hair through his fingers and watching the play of red and gold as the strands tumbled over each other like a cascading waterfall on their way to her shoulders.

 

Spike sighed inwardly, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth; perfect. It was all just as he imagined it would be.

 

Her hands were suddenly on his chest and Spike couldn’t say in that moment which one of them was more surprised. They moved upward until her fingers linked together behind his neck and Willow used him for leverage as she rose to her tip toes and kissed him. Spike wasn’t one to let an opportunity slip him by, especially this kind of opportunity and he kissed her back, gliding his tongue along the delicate seam of her lips, imagining other seams, other lips, other hot kisses as she gasped and opened to him. Her mouth was sweetly addicting and after just one taste Spike was hooked.

 

Willow’s head was spinning, her lips tingled sending waves of molten heat swirling down to her belly and she wanted more. She wanted more of Spike.

 

Just where she had found the nerve to kiss him Willow didn’t know. No-one had ever painted a picture like that for her before. It was, in its own way, the most sensual moment of her life and she simply couldn’t resist the temptation of perhaps making the picture a reality.

 

She pressed closer to him and Spike’s arms tightened around her as he wondered if it were all a dream or some sort of Halloween spell.

 

He nibbled lightly on her lower lip as her tongue stole out to touch his. Spike groaned and pulled her closer until her breasts were pressed hard against his chest. The kiss was just getting interesting when….

 

“Hey, Wills, whaddya doing in there? Come on, lets go!” Xander called from the court yard.

 

“Yes, and bring your breasts!” Anya’s snide remark followed.

 

Willow gasped, the heat of arousal washing down her neck to her chest where her breasts rose and fell tantalizingly with her rapid breathing. “I have to….” She gestured weakly towards the door.

 

A quiet smile touched his lips completely clashing with the predatory look in his eyes. Willow’s throat constricted as she swallowed nervously.

 

He was just so darn handsome with that thick blonde hair and those blue eyes the colour of the winter sky. He was leanly muscled in a way that made her want to run her hands all over him and feel all that suppressed power and strength that lay beneath the surface of his skin.

 

His hands slid into her hair finger combing it back from her face. He drew her back for another kiss; it was hot and heated and made her toes curl. His tongue was cool against hers but still managed to ignite a fire in the pit of her stomach. Willow gave a soft moan, her fingers digging into his back.

 

Spike’s mouth lifted from hers and she sucked in a deep breath. “Spike, I… gosh!”

 

“That was one hellva treat, love.”

 

“Willow!” Buffy’s impatient voice came at her and Willow began to panic that one or all of them would come back to look for her.

 

Forcing herself to back away from Spike, she gave him a longing look before scurrying from Giles apartment almost colliding with Buffy just outside the door.

 

“I’m ready,” Willow smiled brightly. “Lets hit The Bronze.”

 

“Finally!” Buffy turned back towards the street making an impatient gesture for Willow to follow her. “What happened to your hair?”

 

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Spike who was making his way to the door. He winked, leaning into her ear as he passed by. “Stop by the crypt later, pet, I’ll give ya an extra special treat.”

 

“I don’t think I pinned it properly,” Willow said her eyes on Spike. “Can you help me put it back up, Buff?”

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll do it at The Bronze,” Buffy’s voice floated out of the darkness. “Come on.”

 

Spike tucked his tongue against his bottom teeth and reached out to stroke her hair. He could hardly wait to let all that glorious red silk down again and see it spread over his pillow, and he would, she’d as much as said so in her own special Willow way. “Treats all round ‘en, love.”


End file.
